The prior art is already aware of the problem of quickly assembling and disassembling a drive motor relative to a lawn mower reel. Examples of acknowledgment and solutions regarding the problem are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,412,932 and 5,941,057. In those instances, just as with regard to the present invention, the quick assembly and disassembly can be made without the need for working tools, and the drive motor can be quickly positioned and removed relative to the reel. However, those arrangements are different from the present invention in that they utilize several attaching parts which are not utilized nor required in the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for the quick assembly and disassembly of a drive motor relative to a lawn mower reel and to achieve that goal with only a minimum of parts and in an arrangement wherein the assembly and disassembly can be very quickly achieved. In actuality, the present invention requires only two parts, though they may be applied and are useful in duplicate. Further, the parts utilized in this invention are relatively inexpensive.
Still further, the assembly and disassembly is achieved without the utilization of tools and it is achieved in a very non-skilled and yet precise fashion. That is, there is no requirement for special attention to positioning of the part which ultimately holds the motor to the reel, and simple insertion of that part into a slot provided for receiving the part is all that is required for the assembly of the parts. Conversely, simple removal of the holding part from its inserted position is all that is required for removal of the drive motor from the reel, and the insertion and removal is achieved without the need for any threading action, tools, or any particular skill or close attention, and yet the motor is securely held in its accurate position with axial alignment with the rotation axis of the lawn mower reel.